When flowers Bloom
by Ravenmist'Always
Summary: What do you get when you give Lilly, a guitar, a black wig, her sister Lea, and black finger nail polish? You get Tru Harris, from the new and upcoming rock group Twilight. It looks like Miley's not the only one with a secret identity.
1. Up, and out of there

-**_When Flowers Bloom_**-

--**Chapter One**--

**Summary:**

**What do you get when you give Lilly, a guitar, a black wig, her sister Lea, and black finger nail polish? You get Rain Harris, from the new and upcoming rock group "Twilight" It looks like Miley's not the only one with a secret identity. **

** C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1****C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1**

**"Lilly? Are you there?" Oliver asked, waving his hand in front of Lilly's face, trying to get her attention. **

**Lilly and Oliver had been sitting on the beach, talking and waiting for Miley. Sometime between Oliver's speech on school, or him babbling on about how amazing the Hanna Miley thing was Lilly had lost interest. **

**"Are you okay, Lilly?" Oliver asked, putting his arm on her shoulder, bringing her back into reality. **

**"Oh yeah! I'm fine." Lilly responded, blushing at Oliver's hand on her. Oliver, being as bright as he is, noticed and moved his hand away.**

**After about three minutes of awkward silence, Lilly decided to say something to maybe start a conversation.**

**"What a great day! The beach never has this many people on a Thursday." Lilly said, looking over at all of the people, that seemed to be far away from where they were. **

**"Um, Lilly, it's Friday." Oliver stated. Looking over at his friend confused.**

**"What!" Lilly screamed, then stood up.**

**Oliver was taken aback by the sudden outburst, but stood up as well.**

**"What is it?" He asked concerned. **

"I was suppose to... Help my baby sister... with her, um, homework." Lilly said, tripping over her words.

"Lilly, why are you lying? You have no baby sister." Oliver asked, looking over towards his baffling friend.

"I said baby cousin, you need your ears checked, Oliver." Lilly said rolling her eyes, and picking up her stuff she had brought with her to the beach.

"Lilly, you said Sister. Are you hiding something?" Oliver asked, slightly angry.

"I'm not hiding anything from anyone, okay?" Lilly said in some what of a huff.

"Okay, but what about Miley?"

Lilly looked up toward Oliver, she new he liked her, and it broke her heart.

"You can keep her company."

"I really don't want to go to the mall." Oliver said, sitting back down.

"She won't take you to the mall." Lilly said under her breath, but going unnoticed by Oliver.

Lilly had gathered all of her things into her mini back pack. She flew down the beach, and headed home. Leaving just a guitar pick behind in the sand.

** C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1****C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1C1**

It is **_REALLY_** short. But it is suppose to be. Writing like this makes me feel smarter.


	2. Guitar pick, and band practice

When flowers bloom

Chapter Two

AN: I GOT A REVIEW! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!

C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C

((After Lilly rushed off to help her "little sister." ))

Back at the Beach

Oliver had been sitting by himself for some time now. He had been waiting for Miley to finally show up. She, was of course, running late.

An hour and a half of nothing but waiting around made Oliver, not only tired, but also cranky.

"Hey, Oliver!" Came the voice of none other than Miley Stuart.

"Finally!" Oliver screamed.

"What's bugging you?"

"I have been waiting in 200 degree weather for about three hours! That's what's bugging me!"

"Oh please, it is **_not_** that hot, and you were **_not_** out here that long."

"I was here with Lilly for about an hour."

"Where _is_ Lilly?" Miley asked looking around.

"I don't know. She said she had to help her ''baby sister'' I mean ''baby cousin'' with her homework."

"The only baby cousin she has still gets diaper rashes." Miley said sitting beside of Oliver confused.

"What's that?" Oliver asked, standing up and heading towards a small black shape illuminated by the sun.

Miley looked over at Oliver. She too stood up, and walked over to ware the gleam was coming from. Miley picked up the black shape, and soon found it to be a custom design guitar pick.

"It's gorgeous!" Miley screamed as she examined the pick. It had the word Tru written in gold ink on one of the sides, and Harris written in gold on the other.

"Wow, it's so... shiny.." Oliver said, finally taking it from Miley.

"OH! MY! GOSH!" Miley screamed, grabbing the guitar pick back from Oliver.

"What? What is it!" Oliver asked surprised, and afraid.

"This guitar pick is used by Tru Harris!" Miley said wide eyed.

"Who?"

"She's one of the ''Twilight'' sisters!" Miley squealed.

"Hold on, she's one of the two ultra hot girls from ''Twilight''?" Oliver asked, his eyes also widened.

"Yes! The two girls are Tru, and Midnight Harris."

"So is Tru the younger one, or the older one?" Oliver asked, slyly.

"She's our age, why?" Miley asked, the smile on her face growing.

"I wonder what a rocker girl would think of 'Smoken Oken'?"

"Don't make me call Smokie The bear, Oliver Oken." Miley said laughing.

C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C

((After Lilly rushed off to help her "little sister... I mean cousin."))

Her Alter Ego: Band practice

Lilly rushed home as fast as she could, she was four hours late for band practice already, and she still had to paint her nails, put on her wig, get her guitar, put on her Tru cloths, and call her sister.

After all of that, which took like an hour, Lilly examined herself in the mirror. Her fake black hair went past her shoulders, her black diamond cross necklace laid across her chest, her combat boots were strapped up all the way to the edge of her knee caps, her dark gray short skirt went about three inches above the knee cap, to were only about eight or nine inches of her leg was showing. She had a black T-shirt, that exposed little to no navel. It read, Losers (picture of a heart) Love Me." She also wore three rings, and two bracelets on both arms.

This was it, this was what Lilly wore to become Tru. After examining herself in the mirror, making sure her wig was perfectly secure, and she was all set to go, she headed out the door, down the street, past the beach, and ended up in a recording studio ware every super star went to rehearse before their big show.

"Tru! My word! Ware have you been?" Came the voice of Midnight.

"Mids, can I talk to you?" Tru/Lilly asked.

The two girls walked out of earshot so they could talk in private.

"Lilly! Why are you always late!" Lea, Lilly's older sister, asked annoyed.

"I had no idea today was Friday." Lilly said, looking up at her suppose to be blond sister. Instead, standing in front of her was superstar bass player, lead singer, Midnight. Not Lea Trescot , Midnight Harris, the girl in baggy black jeans with chains hanging from them, black nail polish, the same cross necklace, a black halter top with a picture of a white rose on it. And a black trucker hat, with happy bunny sporting the words, "I know how you feel, I just don't care." Apparently Lilly had been lost in thought, for her sister was just standing there looking down at the blank expression on her kid sisters face.

"Lilly, are you home?"

"Yeah! I'm here!" Lilly said, snapping out of her daze.

"Are you okay?" Lea asked, looking concerned.

"Will you people stop asking me that." Lilly said, under her breath.

"So?" Lea began, changing the subject, "You nervous, the concert is tomorrow?"

"Yea, I'm nervous. Miley and Oliver want me to go with them to the concert."

"Since time travel has not yet been invented,you'll have to cancel, and "miss out on the best concert of the summer." So says Miley." Lea said, looking past her sister, and at the band.

"So, you ready to show the world how far that sixteen year old voice can go?" Lea asked, still looking past her.

"You know it." Lilly said turning around, and heading back to rehearsals with her sister right behind her.

C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C2C

AN: I can't wait to write the next chapter!


	3. missing you, and Twilight concert

When Flowers Bloom

**Chapter Three**

AN: Thank you for the reviews!

C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C

Oliver had been playing some game on the computer the better half of Saturday morning. He had waited for this day for the past three weeks. The day Twilight plays live in Malibu is finally here. Miley's was going to the concert with him, but for some unknown reason Lilly had been grounded.

She has been doing something to make her parents mad, for she has been grounded over three times in the last month. She can't even drive yet, what could she be doing? Homework, being grounded, family quality time, they had all been excuses Lilly made when she had to get away all of a sudden.

She had many ways of escaping, most of them outrageous. Anyway, Oliver had become bored of the game, so he decided to call Lilly.

The phone rang twice, and she finally answered.

"Hello?" Lilly asked with an annoyed voice.

"Hey." Oliver said cheerfully.

"Oh, hey Oliver." Lilly said cheering up a bit.

"I thought you were grounded from your cell phone?" Oliver asked confused

"I am." Lilly began. "If you knew, then why'd you call me?"

"I just remembered."

"That's cool."

"So, what _are_ you going to do today?"

"Sit around, update my blog, save the world from uncontrollable evil villains. You know, the normal things one does when grounded."

"I wish you could come to the concert with me and Miley." Oliver said sadly.

"I do too." Lilly said, feeling slightly guilty.

"Well, I have to run. The concert is in three hours."

"Okay, bye Smoken Oken." Lilly said jokingly.

"Bye, Lilly." Oliver said laughing.

For the first time in about six weeks Oliver felt like he didn't want to go to the Twilight concert.

C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C

"It's not going to be any fun without Lilly." Oliver said, complaining to Miley.

"Yes it will! The concerts going to be great!" Miley said, for about the millionth time.

"Wouldn't it be unfair to go without Lilly?"

"Oliver, she can't go. That doesn't mean we can't." Miley said reassuring.

"But.." Oliver began, but was interrupted by Miley.

"No buts. I have an idea. After the concert I can be Hanna Montana and we could get back stage and meet the Twilight sisters."

"You can do that?"

"Why, yes I can." Miley said, beaming.

Oliver soon forgot about Lilly and her absence. He couldn't wait to meet the Twilight sisters.

Oliver had been talking to Miley at her house, Jackson was going to be taking them to the concert so Oliver decided to spend some time with Miley. After what seemed like a life time, the three of them headed off towards the beach, where the concert was taking place.

There was already a huge crowd surrounding the beach. It was almost dark, for it was about eight o'clock at night when Miley, Oliver, and Jackson arrived.

C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C

"LILLY!" Lea screamed at her sister, who was asleep in the limo.

Lilly shot up, hitting her head on the roof of the limo. She sat back down, wide awake.

"Why don't you just use a blow horn next time." Lilly said angrily.

"Your not suppose to be tired, Lill."

"Sorry, I spent all last night looking for my lucky guitar pick."

"You lost your thirteen hundred dollar ''Tru Harris'' guitar pick!"

"It's in my bag, gosh don't lay an egg!"

"You are so weird." Lea said rolling her eyes.

"I'm weird? Look at what your wearing." Lilly said pointing out Lea's Midnight outfit. Midnight's outfit consisted of a, Strap black shirt with the words rock written on it in red, baggy black jeans, a red belt, her cross necklace, a ring on every finger, nine or ten bracelets, and her shoes had see threw heels. Inside of the see threw heels laid a guitar pick. It looked like it was floating.

"Yeah! Look at what your wearing!" Lea said, pointing towards her sister, her Tru outfit consisted of a pair of black jeans with rips on both sides, the rips went all the way up to the tip of her knee caps. She had on the same combat boots, and her necklace. She also had on a shirt that said,

"I can't drive, I can't run away, and I can't drink my pain away." It was a black shirt, the letters were written in white. Her wig had red highlights in them.

"We look like rock stars." Lea said propping her feet up on Lilly's lap.

"I know." Lilly said laying her head back.

"Well, this is it. Hello Malibu beach." Lea said as they pulled into the parking lot.

C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C

It was nine thirty five, the band would start playing any second.

"I can't wait!" Miley said jumping up and down.

"Me neither." Jackson said, making his way up to the front of the stage with Oliver, and Miley close behind him.

"I wish Lilly could..." Oliver began, but was cut of by Jacksons singsong reply.

"You want to hug her, you want to kiss her, love her and marry her." Jackson sang, annoyingly. Miley laughed, and Oliver blushed.

"You too are the _cutest_ couple." Miley said mater-or-factually.

"We are _not_ a couple, w-weir j-just friends." Oliver said barely getting out the last words.

"Yeah, and I work at Rico's for the learning experience." Jackson said, rolling his eyes.

"There starting you too! Shut up!" Miley screamed at the two boys, now standing behind her.

"Hello Malibu!" Came the voice of Midnight Harris from on top of the stage.

The crowd screamed as she called out.

"Are you ready for Twilight?" came the voice of Tru Harris.

The crowd screamed louder, and even louder as the band began to play.

The oldest sister, Midnight/Lea was the first one at the mike, she began to sing as the music slowed down.

"**Perfection is something**

**That can not be mastered**

**I'm sorry my perspective**

**Is unknown to the masses**

**I see nothing but uneven grounds**

**Paths of black and white"**

"**Sometimes I wish someone up here will find me**

**And take me away**

**To a better place**

**In my dream**

**I am walking**

**Then I look to the sky"**

Midnight's voice carried quietly as her younger sister began to sing. Tru/Lilly's voice was better than any other rock star in the world. And that's not just an opinion.

"**I see you**

**The angel from my mind**

**Beckoning me to you**

**I feel so stupid**

**In my own skin"**

"**I do not want to be the one that has to chose**

**When they put you on the spot**

**Do you feel the eyes**

**Burning in your skin**

**How is it possible**

**That everything is so dull"**

By the end of Tru's solo the beat picked up, it had a rock beat to it, and then both sisters began to sings. It was perfect.

"**Sometimes I want to know**

**What happened to the sun**

**Sometimes I want to know**

**What happened to the year**

**Sometimes I wonder**

**If I'll make it out alive**

**What would I do if I woke up**

**And this wasn't real**

**I had to start over**

**After standing in the rain**

**I would linger no more"**

The song slowed down again, each sister taking turns on each line, it started with Midnight.

"**Could I make it**

**If I had to begin again**

**What would happen to me then**

**Would I be gone**

**What If I woke up**

**And I was someone else**

**Would I be better off**

**With out this hole I've dug**

**Or am I better off not being known"**

The two girls sang the chorus again, but slower, and the song ended.

"**Sometimes I want to know**

**What happened to the sun**

**Sometimes I want to know**

**What happened to the year**

**Sometimes I wonder**

**If I'll make it out alive**

**What would I do if I woke up**

**And this wasn't real**

**I had to start over**

**After standing in the rain**

**I would linger no more"**

After all of the songs, and the concert was over, everyone headed for their homes. Except Miley, and Oliver. Miley, who was now Hanna Montana, and Oliver who was now Owen were allowed backstage.

C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C

!Cliff hanger! Sort of. I don;t get that expression, my story has no one hanging from a cliff.


	4. Chatting with Twilight, and a new crush

When Flowers Bloom

Chapter Four

AN: Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm going to call Miley Miley/Hanna and Oliver just Oliver.

C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4

"I can't wait to meet them!" Miley/Hanna said as they approached the dressing room of Midnight and Tru.

"This is so cool." Oliver whispered.

The two of them stood outside of the dressing room just staring at the door. Miley/Hanna was wearing the "Tru Harris" guitar pick around her neck. They stood there for sometime before knocking.

"Hey! It's Hanna Montana!" Miley/Hanna said through the door.

"Oh, hey.. Hold on a second.." Came the nervous voice of Midnight.

It took the girl about five minutes before finally opening the door to let them in.

"What's up?" Miley/Hanna asked, in a fake cool way.

"Not a thing." Midnight said.

"So, wheres Tru?" Oliver asked fidgeting.

"She's right there." Midnight said looking up at her sister as she walked into the room.

"Hey, Tru!" Miley/Hanna said waving.

"Well look who we've got here." Tru said, looking surprised to see Hanna Montana, aka Miley, in her dressing room.

"Um, um hi." Oliver said looking over at Tru wide eyed.

"Oh h h h h! He's so cute!" Midnight said, looking up at Tru. Oliver turned red, but turned redder at Tru's response.

"He's more of a blond, skater, pigtails type guy."

Midnight laughed at her sister. She knew what she really meant.

Miley/Hanna laughed. "We have a friend like that, her names Lola."

"Dish! Do the go out?" Midnight asked, putting on her best act.

"No, but the _so_ should." Miley/Hanna said sitting on the couch beside of Midnight.

"What do you think, Tru?" Midnight said looking up towards her sister.

"Yeah, Lola sounds like a perfect match for, um, him."

Miley looked up at Tru, "Oh, I haven't told you his name, have I? It's Owen."

"Owen and Lola, that would look great on a matchbox." Midnight said laughing.

"A matchbox?" Oliver asked.

"At your wedding." Miley/Hanna stated.

"I'm sixteen, I'm not even thinking about marring Lola yet."

"So you like her?" Tru asked excited.

"I.. I, um." Oliver said turning scarlet.

All three girls laughed.

"You didn't answer my question." Tru stated.

"Yeah, I do." Oliver said smiling.

"Oh h h h h h h h !" The girls said all at the same time.

"Ask her out, soon before someone else does." Midnight said, looking back towards Miley/Hanna.

"Hold it, Hanna! My sis's guitar pick!" Midnight said pointing too Miley/Hanna.

"This? I found it on the beach. Since you guys are my favorite band, I made it a necklace."

"That's rad, keep it." Tru said looking at her guitar pick."

"Thanks you guys!" Miley/Hanna said standing.

"Well, we have to go." Oliver said walking towards Midnight and Tru to shake their hands.

"Oh yeah! Don't forget to ask Lola out. If you don't I'm going to one of Hanna's concerts and tell her myself." Tru said laughing.

Oliver smiled, and Miley laughed, and they headed out the door.

"Damn." Lea said taking off her wig. "That was so scary."

"Yeah." Lilly said pulling off her wig, and tossing it across the room.

"I thought they would recognize you."

"Me too." Lilly said sitting down on the couch beside of her sister.

"Ha! You just got a boyfriend, Lill."

"Yeah! He better ask me out!" Lilly said gathering her Lilly clothes.

"I can't believe you like Oliver Okan!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"He's such a dork."

"So! He's _my_ dork!" Lilly said smiling.

"So, how do you think he's gonna ask you out?" Lea said changing back into her Lea clothes, and waiting for her sister as they left for home.

C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4C4

I am probably going to post four chapters tomorrow, so be prepared. Should I have a following story? I forgot what that's called. :)How stupid of me(:


	5. Gross out, and make out

When Flowers Bloom

Chapter Five

AN: Thank you for telling me the word! lol, you said do do! Thanks for reviewing! I can't wait until the next chapter of First Kiss! I love that story! Thank you guys for reviewing!

C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5

Miley and Oliver were waiting for Lilly at Rico's. It had been a week since they had been to the concert. They decided not to tell Lilly about them being able to go talk with the sisters in their dressing room. It's not like she didn't know already. But they didn't know that she knows, you see, that don't know that she's not only Lilly but also Tru. Wow, that's confusing.

At least I'm not writing in fifth person. Every sentence would begin with a, "I heard from this guy who told somebody." This would be a long chapter.

"So, you going to ask her out today, or are you going to wait until she's married?" Miley asked Oliver teasingly.

"I-I really don't know." Oliver said his face turning red.

"You better ask her out before I do." Came Jackson from behind the counter. "I wouldn't mind having that late Saturday night." Jackson said, smiling.

"Um... EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!" Miley screamed making everyone within a mile turn and stare.

"That's not funny." Oliver said, looking up at Jackson angrily.

"Who said I was joking?" Jackson asked, putting on a pair of sunglasses.

"Okay, that's just sick." Miley said, her face pale looking as if she would soon vomit.

"You too are to young to understand anything about anything sex related." Jackson said, to make his sister even more angry with him.

"Lilly's younger than _I_ am." Miley said looking at her brother as if he had lost his mind.

"The younger, the funner." Jackson said running his hand through his hair.

Oliver was infuriated. He picked up his drink and threw it at Jackson, the impact knocked him to the ground.

"Come on, Miley." Oliver said angrily walking far away from Rico's, and Miley's perverted brother.

"You did that for Lilly! You really do like her!" Miley said jumping up and down. "It's so exciting!"

"Are you insane? Or challenged in some way?" Oliver asked Miley, still angry.

"No, I took that test in third grade. I'm a little slow in some area's but I'm not challenged."

"You are so weird." Lilly said walking up to Miley and Oliver.

"Lilly, Oliver has something to tell you." Miley said looking over at Oliver, who now was glaring at her as if she had stepped on his dog.

"In movies whenever someone says "Girl who's one of the main characters, this Guy, who is another one of the main characters has something to tell you." It always means that the guy is going to tell the girl that he has secretly loved her, and the girl will tell him she's loved him too, and then they walk off into the sunset hand in hand skipping, and then they live happily ever after and have kids and stuff, and I am still talking, I am such a spazz." Lilly said all at ounce. Wow..

"Dang." Miley said looking over at Lilly, who was sitting beside of Oliver, who had a really confused look on his face.

"Um.. Lilly, can I a-ask y-you s-s-s-something." Oliver asked, almost failing to speak.

"S-s-s-sure." Lilly said mockingly.

"Never mind." He said looking down.

"I'm sorry, go on, what is it?" Lilly said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Oliver stood up and began to walk away, Lilly stood up as well and began walking after him.

"Oliver! What is it?" Lilly asked, confused and somewhat upset.

Oliver turned around, anger and fear plastered on his face. He looked Lilly dead in the eyes, he moved closer, and he pulled her into a kiss.

C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5C5

AN: It's really short, but I had to end it there. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!


	6. New love, and the date fiasco

When Flowers Bloom

Chapter Six

C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6CC6C6C6C6C6C66C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C

After what felt like an eternity, Oliver pulled away from the kiss. Miley was staring at them wide eyed, and Lilly looked really happy. Almost as happy as I was the day I saw Orlando Bloom in London! He's so sexy! Sorry about that, oh yeah, the story.

"So." Lilly said looking dreamily at Oliver. "What is it you wanted to ask me?"

Oliver smiled, "Will you go on a date with me, and be my um..." Oliver drew a blank.

"Girlfriend." Miley said, finding the word for Oliver.

"Only one date? You better hope it's a long date, cause I wanted to be your girlfriend longer than just an hour and a half." Lilly said sarcastically.

"Okay, dates." Oliver said turning red.

"Isn't that a vegetable?" Lilly asked, as she grinned broadly.

Oliver smirked, and kissed her again.

"Awe! How cute!" Miley said from beside of them. "In a gross my two best friends are making out in front of me kind of way."

"Miley!" Lilly screamed.

"Yes?" Miley said looking at Lilly who had just broken away from making out with Oliver.

"You are such a moment ruiner." Lilly said angrily.

"Oh, sorry." Miley said laughingly.

C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6CC6C6C6C6C6C66C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C

"So?" Miley asked as Oliver sat down on her couch, and Lilly sat on his lap.

"So, what?" Oliver asked looking over towards Miley.

"Where are you two going on your first date?"

"I was thinking we should go to a Twilight concert, since she couldn't go with us before."

Lilly's eyes widened, and she sat up. How was she going to get out of this?

"On our first date?" Lilly began, "Shouldn't it be romantic?"

Oliver looked over towards Lilly. "Good point." He said, "We should save that for like the second date."

Lilly sighed, she had gotten out of that one easily, but how was she going to make up an excuse for the second date?

"You can't go to a concert on the second date!" Miley screamed.

"Why not?" Oliver asked surprised.

"Taking a girl to a concert on any date is like showing her off like a trophy!" Miley, said angrily.

"So, no concert. What about the third date?" Oliver asked.

"By this time, you can." Miley began. "Just make sure to get food first."

"Cool. So, weir all set." Oliver said looking down at Lilly, who was still in his lap.

"Don't _I_ get a say in were we go?" Lilly asked with fake anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Your not mad at me are you?" Oliver asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No, it's impossible to stay mad at you. Your too... Adorable.." Lilly said, kissing Oliver.

"How mushy." Miley said, Turning on the T.V to watch a movie.

This was not going to be easy, how was she going to be both Tru and Lilly. When Miley tried it she ended up heartbroken. Lilly didn't want Oliver to leave the way Miley's Boyfriend did. This was a disaster just waiting to happen...

C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6CC6C6C6C6C6C66C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C

AN: Sorry it's so short! I'm planning on having another story, and this one will have like three or four more chapters. I might be finished by tomorrow.


	7. The ick factor, and the Birthday Song

When Flowers Bloom

Chapter Six

AN: Sorry about not having the chapter... I got a new modem, it is really cool!

C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C

"Lilly, are you okay? You've been very not focused lately." Miley said sitting beside of her best friend, who was now busy writing a song in her note pad.

"Oh, sorry. I've been busy lately." Lilly said, only half listening.

"So, me you and Oliver should go out tonight. Twilight's playing in that club down town." Miley said to Lilly, who was now not listening at all.

"Sure, can't wait." Lilly said still writing.

"Great! I'll go tell Oliver." Miley said standing.

"Go tell Oliver what?" Lilly said, hearing Oliver's name made her attention snap towards Miley.

"That weir going out tonight." Miley said walking out of the door.

"Oh damn." Lilly said to herself.

"Oh, hey Lilly." Came the annoying voice of Jackson.

"What do _you_ want?" Lilly said looking at Jackson with pure rage.

Jackson had gone to New York the previous summer, and had come back totally perverted.

"I was wondering since no one's here, maybe you can come upstairs with me and play a little game, if you know what I mean." Jackson said winking like an idiot.

"First off, I like Oliver, not you, Oliver. Say it with me O L I V E R. Another thing, you must be as cute as him (Lilly said, pointing to Oliver who was now in the door way) to ride this ride." Lilly finished her sentence by slapping Jackson, and heading over towards Oliver.

"Why is he bothering you?" Oliver asked Lilly as they walked to the beach.

"He's an idiot." Lilly said without thinking. "A scary idiot."

Oliver laughed, and put his arm around Lilly's neck, he drew her closer to him, and then he kissed her forehead lovingly.

C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C

"Hey you too!" Miley squealed, as Oliver and Lilly approached her.

"So, we are still going to that club tonight, aren't we?" Miley asked.

"Of course." Oliver smiled, "It is your birthday after all."

Lilly's eyes, widened, and she froze. It was Miley's birthday, which meant today was Thursday, which means the club in which Miley, Oliver, and Lilly are going to is going to have a live performance by Twilight, which is the band Lilly is secretly in. Which means, if Twilight is missing a member, Miley's birthday's going to be ruined. But if Lilly's not there, it will also be ruined. What was Lilly going to do? How was she going to get out of this? Why am I asking you these questions?

"Lilly?" Oliver asked, bringing her back to reality.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I wrote a song for Miley's birthday." Lilly said, pulling out her note pad.

"Awe! Can I hear it?" Miley asked excitedly.

"Okay." Lilly said, nervously.

Lilly really had written Miley a song for her birthday, but she thought her birthday was the next day.

"Hear goes... Everything.." Lilly said, begging to read.

"**Here's the story of a girl**

**Living in two different worlds**

**A guitar in her hand**

**About ten million fans**

**She still has time for her friends"**

"**She's like wonder women**

**She stands bare footed in the rain**

**She's like this all time hero**

**But she's also a house hold name"**

"**She's like a simple girl**

**Who also rocks the world**

**For she's standing in the crowd**

**But when on stage she belts it out"**

"**We don't know what the future holds**

**But weir ready to unfold**

**The wonder of the daily life**

**Living in a complex world**

**You are only one girl**

**But your ready to become more"**

"**For here's the story of a girl**

**Living life in a screwed up place**

**With nothing more than her voice**

**And maybe just one can of mace**

**She's on top of the world"**

"**Circle the stage with Caution tape**

**To keep the mob away**

**Ignored by most of the peers**

**Being seen is one of her fears"**

"**Two very different people**

**Two very different lives**

**But she's only one girl**

**And she's out showing the world**

**That you can take life by the horns**

**Without getting to bad torn"**

Lilly sighed, and closed her note book. "I don't have much money, so I couldn't buy you anything." (That was a lie, she's a super star!)

"That was really good!" Miley said hugging Lilly, and wiping away tears.

Oliver pulled Lilly closer to him, signaling he was proud of her.

Lilly felt like Hell. Twice frozen over, than thawed out. Ouch.

C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C6C

AN: I can't wait for the next chapter! I have a really good Idea!


	8. The Plan, And the Best Birthday Ever

When Flowers Bloom

Chapter eight

AN: I made a technical error in the last chapter. It wasn't chapter 6, it was chapter seven. I WROTE THAT SONG! Did you really like it?

C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were making there way to the club, Lilly was holding Oliver's hand, but her face was pale, and it looked as if she was about to hurl. How appetizing.

"I can't wait!" Miley said walking ahead of Lilly and Oliver.

"Wait for us!" Oliver said, letting go of Lilly's hand, and running after Miley.

"I'm dead, I'm going to die, I'm going to be dead, I am _so_ dead." Lilly said to herself.

Lilly had worked out a plan, and called her sister and told her the plan. This is the plan. Down there. See.

1st of all, Lilly pretends to get sick.

2nd Lilly changes into Tru.

3rd Lilly, and her sister, sings the song she wrote for Miley.

4th Lilly, or Lea, says it's a birthday gift for a girl named Miley Stuart.

5th Lilly comes back from the bathroom, after that song. Since Twilight is only singing one song. Lilly asks if she missed it? Oliver, and Miley say yes, she'll pretend to be upset. Lilly will get over it soon, because that's how Lilly is.

Then the party will resume, and Lilly's secret identity will be safe. And she is starting to sound like supper man, but without the tights. Or the big "S", and she's not a guy, nor does she have super human powers, is from another planet, only weakness is Kryptonite, her name isn't Clark Kent. She did not grow up on Smallville, she is not fro the WB.

As I was saying, this was her plan. And this is what happened. Down there. Look. Down there... See..

"Wier here." Miley said happily. "Let's get a table near the front."

"Good idea." Oliver said, taking Lilly's hand and guiding her to the front. Miley followed close behind.

The three of them took their seats, and Lilly's plan went into action.

"I have to use the bathroom." Lilly said trying to sound sick.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked lovingly.

"No, I think I'm gonna throw up." Lilly said, avoiding Oliver's eyes.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Miley asked concerned.

"No, it's your birthday. Have a good time." Lilly said standing.

"Are you sure?" Miley asked.

"Yes, and if you do come you'll hurt my feelings." Lilly said, making sure Miley wouldn't follow her.

Miley sat back down her and Oliver ordered drinks, and waited for the band to begin. It was about ten minutes later when the band began. Both of them looked under dressed for their usual concerts. Both of them had on T-shirts and black jeans. Tru's had on a black T-shirt with a huge white skull, the words written under the skull read, "I'd be flipping you off if I knew where the hell my body went." Midnight also had a black T-Shirt. It had a picture of an animated vampire on it. It was winking. The words above it's head read, "Careful... I bite."

Anyway, Lilly still hadn't come back when Midnight started talking.

"Hello guys!" She said, looking around. "Is there a Miley Stuart here tonight?"

Miley looked at Oliver wide eyed, she then raised her hand.

"I heard it's your birthday?" Tru chimed in.

"Yeah." Miley said, barely above a whisper.

"Well, this song, the only song, goes out to Miley. Happy 17th girl!" Tru said, begging play her guitar.

The music began to play through the speakers, Miley began to cry as Tru began to sing.

"**Here's the story of a girl**

**Living in two different worlds**

**A guitar in her hand**

**About ten million fans**

**She still has time for her friends"**

Tru paused, then continued.

"**She's like wonder women**

**She stands bare footed in the rain**

**She's like this all time hero**

**But she's also a house hold name"**

"**She's like a simple girl**

**Who also rocks the world**

**For she's standing in the crowd**

**But when on stage she belts it out"**

The voice switched to Midnight now.

"**We don't know what the future holds**

**But weir ready to unfold**

**The wonder of the daily life**

**Living in a complex world**

**You are only one girl**

**But your ready to become more"**

"**For here's the story of a girl**

**Living life in a screwed up place**

**With nothing more than her voice**

**And maybe just one can of mace**

**She's on top of the world"**

It then switched back to Tru.

"**Circle the stage with Caution tape**

**To keep the mob away**

**Ignored by most of the peers**

**Being seen is one of her fears"**

Then both of the girls sang.

"**Two very different people**

**Two very different lives**

**But she's only one girl**

**And she's out showing the world**

**That you can take life by the horns**

**Without getting to bad torn"**

They finished the song, and Miley crying her eyes out choked out the words "Best B-day ever." Either that or "Beast roast beef forever." But I doubt it's that one.. Oliver was smiling. About fifteen minutes later Lilly came back.

"Did I miss it?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah." Oliver said gesturing over towards Miley, who was still crying.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Lilly said walking over to Miley.

Miley gave her a hug. "You are the best best friend ever."

"What about me?" Oliver asked.

"You too." Miley said. "But don't hug me, hug Lilly. It's so cute!"

Oliver hugged Lilly, making her feel even worse about sort of lying to them.

The rest of Miley's party was easy, no switching into your alter ego. At around twelve Miley and Oliver called their parents (parent) , they spent the night at Lilly's house. And guess who they ran into?

C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C8C

AN: I love writing this story! There will be another chapter! But only one more of this story. The next story will be called "Twilight Rising"


	9. Surprise guests, and cliff hanger ending

When Flowers Bloom

Chapter 9

AN: Thanks for the reviews!

C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9

"What's up, Lilly?" The voice of Lilly's sister made her jump.

"And friends in which I have never seen ever before... Ever." Lea looked from Oliver to Miley, and then back at Lilly.

"Um, Lilly. Who is she?" Miley asked walking beside of Lilly.

"Oh, this is Lea, she's my sister." Lilly said nervous.

"You have a sister! How come you never told us you had a sister!" Oliver screamed, knowing this was his girlfriend, and he had known her his hole life.

"Sorry, my mom wouldn't let me tell anybody." Lilly said apologetically.

"Why?" Miley asked.

"I'm a bad influence." Lea said laughing.

"A bad _bad bad_ influence." Lilly said, pointing to the tattoo on her seventeen, almost eighteen, year old sisters back.

C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9

"OOOO, I get it." Oliver said following Miley, and Lilly up the stairs. "She's a tramp, okay. That's gross."

Miley and Lilly laughed at Oliver's weirdness.

"You are insane." Lilly said, opening the door to her room for her friends.

"Yeah, but you like that about me." Oliver said kissing Lilly on the cheek.

Lilly turned red as the door flung open.

"AAAGGHHH!" Miley screamed. Standing at the door was none other than Twilight's Midnight.

"Um, um, um, hi." Lilly said, making it sound like she was surprised to see Midnight in her room.

"Sorry, the door was open, and I heard laughing up here, so I came up, I was wondering if anyone can tell me how to get to Maple Street from here?"

Oliver and Miley were sitting on Lilly's bed, their mouths hanging open, and their eyes wide.

"I'll show you!" Lilly said getting up, and following the girl out of the door. They made their way down the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing!" Lilly screamed at her sister.

"Chill, baby sister, I'm just having a laugh." Lea said, taking off the wig.

"You could screw up everything! Don't do that again you idiot!" Lilly screamed. She then went back upstairs.

"I-Is s-she g-gone?" Miley asked, looking over towards Lilly.

"Yeah. She is. I told her how to get to Maple Street from here." Lilly said sitting between Oliver and Miley.

"How _do_ you get to Maple Street from here?" Oliver asked, turning his head towards Lilly.

"I don't know. I told her go down three blocks and take a left, you can't miss it."

Miley and Oliver let out a laugh.

They had been talking and laughing, telling stories, and telling secrets. At around twelve pm a man in a tux popped his head threw the door, he spotted Lilly, but only Lilly.

"Hello, super star!" The man said entering the room.

"I have booked you and you fabulous sister for a..." He stopped in his tracks as he laid eyes on Miley and Oliver.

"Hello children, I'm Bob. May I speak with my... Um, niece." The man said, looking toward Lilly.

"Hello dear." The man said as they stood in the living room down stairs. "Do you have _any_ idea how stupid it is to tell your friends that your.." He began, but was interrupted by Lilly.

"I haven't told them, but you almost did!"

The man's name is Bob Johanson. He's Twilight's manager. He is bald, and has a polite smile, he always has a black tux, and a brief case.

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't see them. Just remember the contract. If you tell anyone, and they tell anyone else then your career at Java phone records is over." The man looked down at Lilly. He then continued.

"Go have fun with your friends. You have your hole life ahead of you, don't waste one minute of it."

Lilly smiled, she knew that no matter what happened she would always have her friends, and manager, and sister. She would always have Twilight, if only in memory. And most of all, she would always have Oliver. Or so she thought...

C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9C9

AN: This is the last chapter! Thanks you guys for reading my story, and reviewing! If you really liked it, make sure to check out "Twilight Rising." I'm posting the first few chapters tomorrow. Beware, the next story is going to be sad...

-- _**Ravenmist'Always ** --_


End file.
